1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel for a developer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a developer vessel which is used for containing a developer therein and is attached to a developing device of an electrophotographic copying machine and used as a developer hopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electrophotographic copying machines, a powdery developer generally called "toner" is used. This powdery developer is composed of a powdery dispersion of a colorant such as carbon black and, if necessary, a charge-controlling agent in a binder resin. From the view of the resolving power in a formed image, the powder is formed of finely divided particles, and in view of the image density, a large coloring power is given to this powder. Moreover, in view of the adaptability to the developing operation, an excellent flowability is given to this powder. In general, this powder is filled and packed in a vessel and supplied to users of copying machines. However, because of the above-mentioned characteristics, at the time of opening of the vessel or supply of the powder to the developer hopper, the powder is scattered around to contaminate the hands of an operator and surroundings of a copying machine.
Many proposals have been made to prevent scattering of a toner at the time of opening of the developer vessel or supply of the toner. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-41325 proposes a developer cartridge which is fitted and inserted in a developing device of an electrophotographic copying machine in the state where an opening is located above and which is turned to locate the opening below so that a developer is supplied from the opening, said developer cartridge comprising a guide member for maintaining the cartridge at the time of insertion so that the opening is located above, a seal member for sealing the opening, and a folded portion formed by folding the seal member on the cartridge insertion side, wherein the seal member is opened while the cartridge is being inserted.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-14458 discloses a developer vessel comprising a vessel proper for containing a developer therein, an adapter sleeve member fitted integrally to a mouth portion of the vessel proper and rotatably attached and fitted to a supply opening of a developer hopper, a first shutter member having an opening, which is fixed to the adapter sleeve member, and a second shutter member having an opening, which is rotatably arranged within the adapter sleeve member, wherein supply of the developer into the hopper is made possible by bringing both the openings in line with each other.
In each of these developer vessels, a developer in a packaging vessel is discharged into a hopper, and the developer is stored in the hopper and is used, and therefore, it is necessary to provide two spaces in a copying machine, that is, a space for the hopper for storing the developer therein and a space for insertion of the cartridge for discharging the developer to the hopper.
In the case where a packaging vessel for a developer is attached within a copying machine and is used as the hopper for storing the developer therein and perpetually supplying the developer into a developing device, it is expected that the necessary space of the copying machine will be reduced and the size of the copying machine will be diminished, but in this case, it is difficult to prevent scattering of the developer when the vessel is opened and the vessel is attached to the developing device.